


Fragile things

by Left_Arm_Trash



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gentle gays, Gets a little heated but doesn't go anywhere, Kissing, M/M, RipClive2K17, This is a family friendly show goddamnit, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Arm_Trash/pseuds/Left_Arm_Trash
Summary: Forsyth worried about Python a lot. He never wanted to see anything bad happen to the man that he loved. Even when he knew Python was going to be okay that didn't stop his brain from thinking of every possible way things could go wrong.





	Fragile things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to posting an Echoes fic! Yay! Forsython is one of my favorite ships and I think this fic turned out okay! I got the idea for this fic based on another Forsython fic that I read so they're might be a few similarities between the two. I hope you guys enjoy!

Forsyth worried about Python a lot. He almost considered it his job to look after his best friend. Python was failing to look after himself, so Forsyth made an effort to make sure Python does so.

There were several things that Forsyth worried about:Python over sleeping, Python not completing his training, Python near big bodies of water, Python getting sick, Python talking back to nobles and getting his ass handed to him, Python getting drunk and trying to make out with Clive (again), Python’s lack of motivation, and finally, Python leaving him behind.

Forsyth knew that he and Python were codependent on each other. Python kept him from getting too ambitious, and Forsyth kept him in check. In a way they needed each other, in more ways than one.

He wasn't talking about Python physically leaving him. He was talking about someone taking Python away from him. Someone taking Python’s life, and Forsyth would be powerless to stop it. Forsyth knew that they were both going to die at some point. Everyone dies. But like everything they do, they do it together.

His greatest fear was having Python die and Forsyth having to live on without his best friend at his side. And when you're in the army, that fear is always present.

It was with Forsyth with every step he made and every breath Python took.

The moments he felt it the most was after battle. Like thoughts of how Python could have possibly died. It was even worse when Python was injured.

Forsyth and Python sat in silence as the spearman worked on the stitches. Forsyth watched with a steady hand as he sewed the gash in Python’s torso. Neither of them spoke.

Python thought it wasn't a big deal, but it was to Forsyth. He was the one to witness his best friend’s torso get torn open. He was the one who carried Python to safety, and put pressure on his wound. He was the one sewing the gash shut. This was beyond a big deal.

Once Forsyth was done with the stitches he wiped down the area with a damp, clean rag. Python hissed but didn't say anything. It was only halfway through wrapping the bandages around Python, Forsyth spoke up.

“I really think you should see Silque about this.” He frowned, brows furrowing, not looking up from the gauze he was using to patch up Python.

The bluenette rolled his eyes. “Oh please. It was just a scratch. It's nothing to go overboard about.”

Forsyth’s head snapped up and narrowed his eyes at Python. “Just a scratch?! Python you could have died! Half your torso was torn open, and you're just brushing it off as if this is some sort of mundane thing!”

“That's the thing, Forsyth. This is a mundane thing. How many times have you patched up my wounds? How many times have you barely escaped death? Stuff like this happens, and every time I've lived.” Python said a bit irritably. Forsyth made such a big deal about everything, and he wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Forsyth huffed angrily and finished wrapping Python’s torso. “And what if you don't live next time? What if you don't escape death next time? You need to learn to take better care of yourself Python, and that means on the battlefield as well…”

Forsyth’s eyes scanned over Python’s chest. His thumb brushed over the scar that was right next to his heart; it was leftover from an arrow that struck dangerously close to Python’s heart. “...If not for yourself, then do it for me.” He said, trying to keep to keep his voice from cracking. He got so worked up over Python getting hurt, and he was finally at the end of his rope.

Python sighed, letting the tension seep from his body. He ran his fingers through Forsyth’s hair, gently and slowly. “Alright, I'll try… I’ll try for you…” That’s all that he needed to say. Soon the tension left the tent and there was a calm air around them.

Forsyth finally looked into Python’s eyes and pressed a chastened kiss to his lips. “Thank you…” He breathed, finally feeling the relief that Python was alive.

Python grinned and moved his hands from Forsyth’s hair to the sides of his face. “Don't sweat it. I mean if I die, who would keep you from losing your head?”

Forsyth laughed, kissing Python again. “That's a valid point, I guess if I die then you would have no one to keep you in check.”

“Looks like neither of us can die then.”

They both laugh again. Forsyth couldn't help but smile at Python. Even when he tries to stay angry at him, he’ll somehow find a way to make him laugh, which made it very hard to be angry.

Forsyth’s eyes trailed back down to the bandage that covered almost all of Python’s torso. He couldn't help but go back to looking all the scars that littered his upper body. Forsyth gently picked up Python’s hand and looked at the calloused fingers, and he little scars he had where the string sliced his hand from years of archery.

Python was about to say something when Forsyth pressed a gentle kiss to one of the scars that the bluenette had on his fingers. Once he was done kissing every scar on Python’s left hand he went up to his bicep, where he had a scar that was left from their third battle.

Python watched as Forsyth kissed the scar on his left shoulder that he got from falling out of a tree as a kid. Next, the spearman moved to the scar next to his heart, then the scar on his ribs.

“Forsyth…” The archer said, not really having any reason for saying it. He just watched as his best friend give loving attention to each of his scars, no matter how he got them.

Forsyth moved from Python's ribs to right above his right hip. There was a odd white scar there left from when Python almost drowned and scraped his side on a rock.

Gently he made his way up Python’s body until he got to his collarbone, he kissed all of the hickeys that he left a couple nights before. When he finally looked at Python’s faced, he noticed he was a little flustered. Sex and drinking was something easy for Python to deal with, but intimacy never failed to embarrass him.

“I love you, Python. In this life and the next.” Forsyth rested his forehead against Python’s, and pressed the final kiss to his lips.

Python snorted and rolled his eyes loving. “I love you too, ya dork. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Forsyth laughed and kissed Python, gently holding his waist, being careful not to put any unwanted pressure on Python’s wound.

Python laid down on the cot and pulled Forsyth down with him, their kisses getting more and more heated. The archer tried to pull of the spearman’s shirt but Forsyth stopped him.

“Wait Python, stop. We shouldn't do this…” He panted. “You're injured, I don't want to hurt you…”

As he pulled away, Python pulled him back down. “Forsyth as much I find you looking after my well being very sexy, I'm fine. And besides, you know I like a little pain.” He winked.

Forsyth’s faced flustered. “Fine but if I see one wince I'm stopping.”

“Aye cap’n.” Python pulled off Forsyth shirt and went back to kissing him. Forsyth moved to kissed Python’s neck, sucking a few new bruises there. The bluenette threaded his fingers into Forsyth’s hair, messing it up even more.

As much as Forsyth hated to brag about himself, his body wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Years of training really paid off; Forsyth’s body was sculpted something like a god: he was tall and broad, standing at 6’2”, his biceps strong and tan. His pecs were firm muscle, and you could probably grate cheese on his six pack if you tried. Python’s favorite part was his back. Forsyth’s back was truly something of wonders.

Python moved his hands from Forsyth's hair to his marvelous back. The spearman continued to gently suck bruises down the Archer’s body, giving special attention to Python's scars like he did before.

Python’s hands moved yet again as he worked on the button of Forsyth's pants. Suddenly, the tent flap opened and in walked Clive.

The blonde was looking at a clipboard that he had in one hand, and writing something down with a quill in the other. “Hey Forsyth I need a report on today’s battle-”

Clive’s words died in his throat as he finally looked up to see Forsyth hovering over Python, who were both shirtless and clearly in the middle of something intimate.

Forsyth instantly got off of Python and grabbed his shirt, trying to cover his chest, trying to conceal the last bit of dignity he had. “S-Sir Clive! U-uh what can I help you with?!” The spearman forced a smile.

Clive didn't move from where he stood unblinking in shock. Python found it unbelievably amusing.

After about thirty seconds of staring, Clive turned on his heel and left the tent. Forsyth groaned and dragged his hand over his face. This was utterly humiliating; the person he'd idolized for years just saw him fondling his best friend.

They weren't exactly out to the army; they decided to be neutral about it, not really telling people and not really hiding it. If someone asked, they would tell the truth. Most people thought they were just really close friends, since the last thing people would think of is that they were actually gay.

Forsyth sighed, and went to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. Python got the message, the moment had been ruined, and he wasn't getting any tonight.

After changing, Forsyth laid back down on the cot, and pulled a sulking Python into his arms, still being very careful of his bandages. The bluenette seemed to relax at the contact, and rested his head on Forsyth’s chest.

Forsyth gently rubbed circles on Python’s back and whispered into his ear. “Once that wound heals I’ll make it up to you.”

Python chuckled, and looked at Forsyth with his signature grin. “Is that a promise I hear?”

“As long as you don't do anything stupid to injure yourself any further.”

“Babe, when do I ever do anything?”

Forsyth sighed and shook his head. “That's a good point.”

“See. I can be smart when I want to be.” He smirked.

Forsyth fought of the urge to sigh. He blew out the candle on the small table that was next to the cot. “Go to bed, Python. I don't have the energy to lecture you about being so lazy that you don't even use all of your full brain capacity.”

“Your words cut deep.”

“Sleep, Python. We're going to sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you guys think and what I need to improve on! I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
